The NMR Center contains two animal MRI instruments: a 2.0-Tesla, 45-cm-bore instrument and a 4.7-Tesla, 40-cm-bore instrument. The systems are kept at a state-of-the-art level by upgrades of principal components. The principal investigator performs periodic performance checks, routine component changes, and cryogen ordering and filling as needed for operation of the systems, and assists system operators as needed with protocol development and continuing training. Investigators from the cooperating units occasionally assist the principal investigator (Dr. Barnett helps with the 2.0-T instrument, and Dr. McLaughlin helps with the 4.7-T instrument). During this period, a 3-cm-bore, ultrafast gradient set was installed for microimaging, in addition to a 15-cm-bore, shielded gradient set. We also anticipate upgrading the console of one of the instruments.